


Into the night

by Mother_North



Series: Dark Matter II [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Murder, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Escape, Horror Elements, Implied/Referenced Homicide, M/M, Movie References, Mystery, Partners in Crime, Psychological Horror, Road Motels, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Unhealthy Relationships, mystical elements, vaguely inspired by Lynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: A one-night stand gone terribly wrong.





	Into the night

**Author's Note:**

> I blame D. Lynch for writing this x_X
> 
> The lyrics mentioned in the story are from the following songs:  
> David Bowie – I am Deranged (Lost Highway OST)  
> Julee Cruise – Into the Night (Twin Peaks OST)
> 
> I thought they suited the overall mood and atmosphere and I love them dearly (as well as the movies themselves). There are some vague references to a couple of other famous movies in there (guess which ;P).
> 
> Please read the tags carefully before proceeding. They are there for a reason.
> 
> RPF disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and it is not meant to offend anyone. It is a product of author’s imagination only. All thoughts, actions and emotions described below have nothing to do with reality.
> 
> Enjoy the ride.

*

 

Driving for fourteen hours on end is extremely tiring and Javier’s eyes are burning from strain. There’s nothing to focus your gaze on, except for the highway in front. Desolate desert paysage and infinite horizon, where the blazing red sun is slowly setting over the land; bloody and dark-violet being the two prevailing colours in the owl-light.

The road is as straight as an arrow and Javier’s _Ford Mustang_ is rumbling lowly, as he is driving faster and faster, the needle flicking up over a hundred. It is a liberating feeling – to drive into the night and Javier is too addicted to it to ever settle with something as mundane as well-planned and thought-through as an existence of an office clerk. He broke with a firm of his father a year ago and he didn’t regret it once ever since, his former colleagues looking at him with humiliating condescension, shaking heads and smirking, saying: “How can you be so reckless, Javier? You are a grown man!”

Javier simply couldn’t continue _not living_ anymore.

He needed to change something otherwise a prospect of jumping out of one of the office windows became more and more tempting with each passing day. One evening he called Laura to inform her that he was leaving. He said he needed a trip, a well-deserved and a long postponed vacation which he owed himself. He asked to tell the news to their father, not wanting to engage into a direct conflict. Javier sounded calm and determined and promised to call his sister once a day.

In the modern era of mobile phones no one could dream of absolute freedom, after all.

Javier left his rented apartment at the nightfall. Inexplicably, it made more sense to him than driving away in the morning.

Into the night.

 

Javier took a glance into a rear-view mirror, his sharp-cheekbone reflection staring back at him, red-eyed and visibly tired. He needed to find a motel to check into soon. The sides of the road began to blur slightly and Javier suppressed a yawn. He turned on the radio in an attempt to chase away the drowsiness.

David Bowie’s haunted vocals seemed strangely fitting to the overall evening mood in general and to Javier’s current state in particular.

_Funny how secrets travel_  
_I'd start to believe if I were to bleed_  
_Thin skies, the man chains his hands held high_  
_Cruise me blond, cruise me babe_  
_A blond belief beyond, beyond, beyond_  
_No return, no return_

The song was vaguely familiar and Javier had a feeling it was featured in a soundtrack of a movie he had seen a long time ago. The sunset looked stunningly beautiful: red blood spilt across the violet canvass of the swiftly darkening sky; the sight evoked an uncanny foreboding in the pit of Javier’s stomach, as if his impending doom was written in indecipherable red and gold letters on the horizon.

Javier blinked sleepily, thinking he might kill for a cup of a strong black sugarless coffee.

_I'm deranged_  
_Deranged down, down, down_  
_I'm deranged down, down, down_  
_So cruise me babe, cruise me baby_

_And the rain sets in_  
_It's the angel man_  
_I'm deranged_  
_Cruise me, cruise me, cruise me baby_

_The clutch of life_  
_And the fist of love_  
_Over your head_

Lights of the lonely motel electric signboard in the distance caught Javier’s attention at once and he jammed the gas pedal to the floor. Small building of the motel looked miserable in the surrounding darkness, an eerie island of light torn from the paws of night.

Javier pulled over and closed the driver’s door with an obnoxiously loud bang. The hip-roofed porch and a front door of plain wood greeted Javier upon his approach.

The same song was playing inside and there was no one around except for a young man at the reception desk. He was black-haired and of a slender stature, refined features of his little face bathing in the warm yellowish light of a single parchment lampshade.

“Hello,” Javier made an effort to smile amicably, his mind foggy and slightly unfocused from the swiftly nearing opportunity of climbing into a comfy bed for a ten-hour sleep.

 

_Big deal Salaam_  
_Be real deranged Salaam_  
_Before we reel_  
_I'm deranged_

_And the rain sets in_  
_It's the angel man_  
_I'm deranged_

 

The young man looked up and Javier could have sworn he had never seen eyes darker. Bowie’s agonizing vocals suddenly started getting on his nerves.

Javier noted absentmindedly that the pale stranger had a face of an angel and his silky voice was very fitting to his otherworldly appearance.

“Hello!” he greeted.

Javier cleared his throat and asked:

“Can I take a room for the night?”

The motel looked like it had plenty of spare rooms so Javier was very surprised to hear that all rooms had already been taken. Slanted, mysterious eyes were scanning Javier appraisingly from head to toe.

Javier didn’t bother with hiding his frustration.

“What?! How can it be? In the middle of nowhere on a Monday night above all things?! You must be kidding me!” He let his irritation show – sleeping in the car was the last thing on his wish list, to tell the truth.

The young man remained impassible and Javier thought he could almost hear cogwheels turn inside his head, as he was seemingly calculating something, his long fingers tapping rhythmically on the surface of the reception desk.

Javier clenched his jaw, hot anger sweeping over him at what he considered some blatant lying in his face. He made a decision to spend the night in the motel no matter what, simply out of principle.

The young man chewed his lower lip before finally speaking again.

“I think I can arrange something for you but you need to pay double and to leave in six hour time… at five in the morning to be exact.”

Javier sniffed scornfully.

“Wow! You have truly some great service in here!”

His sarcastic remark was left unanswered, as the strange night porter appeared totally unfazed.

“So…Does it suit you, mister…?”

“How much?” Javier’s deliberately unfriendly tone rang in the stillness of the room as he practically growled.

A mysterious smile ghosted over the young man’s thin lips as Javier payed the said amount. Checking in to the motel ( _signing a very simplified paper form_ ) took less than three minutes.

“Come, Mr. Fernandez, I’ll lead you to your sleeping place. It is in the cottage nearby.” Perhaps the expression on Javier’s face was very telling because the receptionist added:

“You don’t need to worry! You can call me Yuzuru, by the way! Pardon, my impoliteness! I should have introduced myself way earlier.”

“Nice to meet you, _Yusuru_ ,” Javier grumbled. In his turn, the young man graced him with a beatific smile.

“There is a comfy bed and a shower in case you need it. You can spend the rest of the night safely in there. No one will disturb you.”

Javier pinched his lips but didn’t protest further.

“Fine. Let’s go, then. Show me the way.”

 

They went outside immediately. Yuzuru didn’t bother to turn off the lamp and the radio kept on playing.

They approached the said cottage in practically no time: a one-storeyed wooden building. It was painted white and there were jalousie windows and a single ceramic flower pot on its porch with red geranium in it.

“Take a look around! Do you like it, Mr. Fernandez?”

Inside there was a narrow bed with plain white bedsheets and an eccentrically-looking round rug ( _Winnie the Pooh print for fuck’s sake?!)_ on the floor in front of it; a wardrobe, a large dining table and a cupboard.  There was also a tiny kitchen with immaculate cleanliness on all of the surfaces, spotless and pristine-white.

In general, white seemed to be the predominant colour in the interior, no matter where Javier laid his eyes upon. 

The only thing Javier was positively sure of, after taking a look around, was that the place didn’t look like a part of a motel complex at all. It looked like a rural dwelling of a lonely nerd.

“What does it all mean? Where are we?”

Yuzuru turned around to face him, his cheeks suddenly turning the faintest shade of pink. Javier couldn’t read him at all – a walking mystery indeed; too bad he wasn’t a sucker for complicated things and hated playing in unknown games with unsaid rules.

“At my place, of course… You can sleep here. I have a night shift anyway and…” Yuzuru drifted off, putting a strand of dark hair behind his ear apprehensively.

“Don’t you like it?” he asked.

Javier simply stared. If he wasn’t so tired he would probably turn down the offer, as there was something weirdly unsettling about the whole situation in a not-so-pleasant- Norman-Bates-kind of way. Still, he decided he hardly had any choice. Ignoring Yuzuru’s direct question, he simply said:

“Fine, I’ll stay here for this night… Thank you, I guess,” Javier’s tongue was barely moving from exhaustion weighing on his shoulders.

Yuzuru bowed curtly before disappearing behind the front door, leaving Javier one on one with his confusion and concerns.

 

*

Javier sighed tiredly, deciding to have a proper look at the house and details of its interior. Despite the dull numbness of fatigue in his limbs, curiosity got the better of him ultimately.

He opened the fridge in the kitchen and spotted there a bottle of milk, several tomatoes and a lime. Javier shook his head – what a weird selection of food. He sensed there are some more surprises and intriguing things yet to be discovered. Closing the door of the fridge, his eye caught a small yellow sticker with neat writing in black ink, glued to its white surface:

  1. _Watch and pry._
  2. _Shine and over look._
  3. _Take and give._



Javier didn’t have the slightest idea what in the seventh hell the note could possibly mean. Was he supposed to take it seriously or just laugh it off? Maybe the guy was into some sort of weird psychological coaching and all that shit Javier didn’t really believe in.

Although he had to admit that the tea set with golden butterflies print was kind of _cute_ , despite being totally out of place in the otherwise remarkably frugal setting of the house.

Javier turned the lights on in the bathroom, finding an unsurprisingly white tile and a rectangular-shaped mirror with a spotless sink and several drawers in there, except that the actual bathtub was in fact _black._

Well, this Yuzuru had some odd preferences for sure. All of a sudden, Javier was overwhelmed by a desire to have a smoke. In one of the drawers he found an inhaler but it didn’t stop him from lighting up a cigarette, nicotine rushing to his brain, pleasantly relaxing. After all, Yuzuru didn’t warn he was not allowed to smoke in the house and Javier had paid for it to be _his_ abode for the rest of the night.

He lit up a cigarette from a pack of “ _Camel”_ by his favorite nickel-plated _Zippo_ lighter, a silhouette of a Spanish bull engraved on its shiny metallic surface. Javier treasured it because it was Laura’s present on his twenty-eighth birthday.

It turned out the mysterious guy was an avid music lover. There was a big collection of vinyl records on the shelves in his bedroom and a vintage looking gramophone in which a recording of _“Masquerade”_ by Jack Hylton & his Orchestra was detected.

Javier winced.

It looked like this Yuzuru was into retro, a weird choice to Javier’s taste. Putting a cigarette out against a kitchen sink, Javier decided to continue his little, harmless exploration in the bedroom as bedside table drawers were set as his next target.

Rummaging through Yuzuru’s personal belongings wasn’t nice at all but Javier felt thoroughly intrigued, there was something special about the lad – a certain aura of mystery, of a secret code waiting to be cracked.

They say: “Still waters run deep.”

In the upper drawer Javier found at least twenty pairs of various earphones, quite an impressive collection one must admit. The next find was even more interesting though – a pair of flamboyant gloves: one crimson and the other – black and white, some flashy rhinestones decorating both in a dubious fashion.

Javier sketched a shrug.

_Whatever._

In the next drawer there was an array of different trifles: a single earring in the form of an arrow, a shiny collar button, seemingly silver, a brass buckle which was designed in the shape of a dragon biting its tail, a conspicuous necktie, a coarse-toothed tortoiseshell comb and a scarce, worn coin, inter alia.  

Javier shut the drawer and huffed, sincerely amused.

Maybe there is an actual _masquerade costume_ hidden somewhere, on one of the wardrobe shelves, and the guy brightens up his lonely evenings by dressing up and dancing to some creepy melodies of an ancient vinyl recording.

At the moment, Javier couldn’t be absolutely sure that his guess was false, not after everything he had already learned about the young man.

However that may be, as soon as the night ends, Javier will never see Yuzuru again and so does it really matter at all what he does in this God forsaken place in the middle of nowhere on his lonely nights and evenings? Does it really matter that Javier’s sixth sense is now churning his insides with an acute premonition of danger?

Tired of thinking, Javier undressed to black boxers before sliding under the bedcovers, a sigh of content escaping him. This Yuzuru was tiny and Javier wasn’t afraid of him, he knew he had a significant advantage in sheer physical strength. He closed his heavy eyelids, recalling those slender wrists and a face that looked as if it belonged to an anime character rather than to a mortal man of flesh and bones.

Javier wasn’t exactly a big fan of manga or Japanese culture in general but the word _b_ _ishōnen_ kept on crossing his mind numerous times right before he drifted off into a leaden slumber of an exhausted man.

 

_Hot breathing tickled his ear, scorching and frightening. It ghosted over his sensitive skin, his nerve-endings igniting at the first, probing touch of the tip of a moist tongue; licking hotly against the side of his neck – insistent and intoxicating, sending a thrill of arousal through his whole body._

_He could sense a heated, naked body pressing hard against his own bare flesh, writhing on top of him, grinding down deliciously, as he was straddled by a pair of solid thighs. He got painfully hard embarrassingly fast, from the delightful friction. Plush, sensual lips were sucking at his bottom lip, drinking his breathless, wanton moans which he couldn’t control._

_He thought he opened his eyes but there was an impenetrable darkness all around and it seemed to him that he was swallowed by it; someone’s overwhelming presence engulfing him – greedy mouth exploring each centimeter of his body, fingers twisting his nipple cruelly to make him writhe in torturous pleasure._

_Was he dreaming?_

_He opened his eyes and stared…Still nothing: lost in a starless night, sucked into a black hole._

_He tried to move his arm but the limb felt numb and utterly useless. His underwear was yanked away harshly as his hard length was taken into a silky, hot cavern of a wet mouth. His groan reminded that of a wounded animal, as he had no choice but to simply lay and take it, his body being assaulted by a vortex of carnal sensations – caresses bestowed and whiney moans coaxed out of him in a never-ending lusty cadence of sexual noises._

_He thought he was trapped in a feverish dream, in an erotic frenzy by someone who was driving him insane with his deft fingers, stroking smooth and tight, short nails scratching against his inner thighs to leave stinging red stripes there._

_He was suffocating, drenched in musky sweat, its beads being slowly licked off his collarbone, right before sharp teeth made him cry out from piercing pain, breaking the tender skin on the sensitive spot; his arousal immediately flaring up to unimaginable heights._

_Has he died – buried in the slicked tightness to the hilt, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy?_

_The sweetest death one could possibly dream of._

_He felt delirious, floating in airless space, disjointed atoms and molecules in total disarray; the sensation frighteningly real._

_He was on the very edge already – teetering and ready to fall, ready to beg; burning with flames of tainted pleasure, its lewd fire licking at his underbelly, as he was getting closer and closer._

_He was sobbing like a child, suddenly crushed by the onslaught of vicious delight, blown away completely and torn to pieces from the core; those powerful thighs riding him into oblivion, supernovas exploding behind his shut eyelids, as he was spilling into delicious, constricting heat, orgasming in agonizing waves which seemingly refused to subside._

_He felt four long fingers being shoved into his mouth; they hit the back of his throat and he began sucking them obediently, as if they were the only thread left to connect him with his sanity, to prove that he was still alive in a body of a human._

_He thought he heard a desperate, loud moan and rhythmic spasms around his spent, oversensitive member made him arch off the bed._

_He was blissed out and shaking; turned in to a boneless mass, reduced to a bundle of raw nerves. He wanted to scream but not a sound would leave his helplessly opening mouth, as seemingly the night itself claimed his very essence without a remnant._

_“Javier,” a hissing, distant voice broke shackles of his consciousness._

 

First rays of dawn creeped though the window to bathe Javier in their pale light. He groaned, slowly returning from the realm of slumber, trying to grasp a thin line between dream and reality. It turned out to be not an easy task. He felt as if he had previously been on a seven-day binge, no less: his mouth Sahara-dry and his head pounding from a severe headache.

_The lonely motel and the beautiful young man with an exotic-sounding name… sable hair and ashen skin of a living ghost…red glove and equally red lips…Bowie song and bitter nicotine…breathy moans and bodies moving together as one –  to unite in what felt like a death in a molten lava._

Everything seemed grey in the dull light of the morning, as Javier’s vision regained focus. He jerked up in his bed to sit, the moment he saw two male figures looking at him from across the foot of the bed, his heart leaping to his throat.  

One of them was Yuzuru: as slender and beautiful as a virgin maiden on her wedding day – innocuous creature of perfect skin and light and soft smile; he looked ethereal and Javier _shuddered_ in fear.

The other man looked the exact opposite, presenting a startling contrast to Yuzuru’s vestal appearance – the epitome of brute force, muscles rippling under his black t-shirt and an expression of berserk fury distorting his coarse features.

Javier was staring disbelievingly at the strangest pair imaginable with his jaw dropped.

“Slept well, huh? Time to get up, dreamboat!” the big man boomed out.

Yuzuru’s impenetrable black eyes were boring into Javier.

“Had fun yesterday, huh?” The bulky man made a step towards Javier, his arms flexing menacingly and chest heaving.

He looked infuriated.

“What the hell? Who is this, Yuzuru?!”

“Enjoyed fucking him, you filthy bastard?!”  

The next moment Javier sensed an iron grip of two incredibly strong hands closing around his neck, sturdy fingers squeezing with a bone-crushing force. Javier’s vision tunneled, red dots appearing.

He tried to push away the big man but his attempts were doomed from the very start, the assaulter easily overpowering any of his resistance.

Mind-numbing fear and ugly despair made Javier’s blood freeze as he was kicking his legs against the bedsheets violently, struggling for his dear life.

“Help…” He wheezed out.

“Stop!”

Javier heard Yuzuru saying in a perfectly composed manner, his voice acquiring a distinct domineering tone. The man’s hold on Javier’s throat intensified; oxygen-deprivation was making his eyes water and he sensed salt of his own hot tears on his quivering lips.

A glimpse of hope made his heart thump unbearably fast.

“Help…”

“Let him go! It is enough! I said stop!”

Yuzuru sounded significantly closer and louder and Javier could distinguish a pale blur of his face behind one of the big man’s shoulders. Javier sensed a momentary hesitation in the grip of the seemingly steel fingers and with the last ounce of remaining strength, with everything he’s got – he pushed, flipping the both of them over.

Javier hit hard, his fist colliding with the jaw of the assaulter with a sickening crack.

Air rushed into Javier’s lungs headily and he coughed, desperately trying to breathe again. Adrenaline was pulsing in his veins like some potent drug.

“What the fuck?” Javier croaked, his vocal chords still refusing to obey him.

 Yuzuru grabbed him by the arm, pulling towards the door with a shocking force. Javier’s gait was unsteady, as he couldn’t fully comprehend of what had just happened to him.

Yuzuru practically dragged Javier out, shoving him down from the stairs of the cottage porch. He tripped clumsily, nearly falling to the ground face-first.

“Drive away! You have to get away immediately! Go! Go!” Yuzuru locked the house door behind them, his deathly pale face and bloodless lips reminding those of an inanimate porcelain _mask_.  

“I’ll take care of him! Keys from your car! Here!” He put the keys on Javier’s sweaty palm, gesticulating frantically for him to move.

 “GO!”

And then Javier _ran_. With shaking hands he opened the car door. Inside he saw his clothing neatly put at the passenger seat. Heart was ready to jump out of his heaving chest as he ignited the engine of his _Mustang_.

In the rear-view mirror Javier saw Yuzuru’s fragile form standing on the wooden porch lonely, looking at him unblinkingly.

Javier dropped the hammer and left off, never looking back, only spurts of dust left in his wake.

Thoughts were running amok in his mind as he was searching for his mobile phone with his hand blindingly among his clothes, his eyes focused on the highway.

It definitely seemed like it had been taken away. Javier still couldn’t believe of what he had just been through.

Was it all a twisted, sick dream designed specifically to torture him?

An angry red mark from a bite at the junction of his neck and shoulder was telling Javier otherwise and he shuddered in dread; the signboard of the cursed motel disappearing from his view forever, the nightmare left behind.

 

*

Yuzuru carefully opened the lower drawer of the bedside table to put a _Zippo_ lighter inside; the new item added to his impressive collection.

Afterwards, he went to the kitchen and opened the tap, a piece of clean fabric in his hands soaking through under the running cold water.

The big man sprawled out on the bed. He groaned in pain when Yuzuru ran the wet cloth across his badly bruised cheekbone gently.

“Shhh… It will be OK,” he cooed. Tears welled in the big man’s eyes and he caught Yuzuru’s delicate fingers into his huge palm, squeezing delicately.

“I only wanted to please you…”

“I know.”

The big man casted his eyes down.

“Why?” he breathed out, overwhelmed with raw emotion.

Yuzuru sighed languidly, his face an epitome of quiet reserve.

A beguiling smile graced his sensual lips as he spoke patiently, as if talking to a stubborn child:

“He is good, _Hyde_ … Believe me, he _is_.”

Yuzuru got up from the bed unhurriedly to put on a song.

“Want me to dance for you?”

Tears were streaming down the big man’s plain face as he nodded once; a wistful melody and a haunting voice full of passionate longing flooding the room.   

_Into the night_  
_I cry out_  
_I cry out your name_

_Into the night_  
_I search out_  
_I search out your love_

_Night so dark_  
_Where are you?_  
_Come back in my heart_

_So dark_  
_So dark_

_Into the night_  
_Shadows fall_  
_Shadows fall so blue._

  
_I cry out_  
_I cry out for you_

 

And so Yuzuru began his otherworldly dance, a loving and intense gaze not leaving his willowy figure for a moment.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Was a bit hesitating whether to post it or not.


End file.
